Craftian general election, 1880
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Xuan Changshou | Bao Huangpu |- ! align="left"|Party | Kuomintang | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 Febuary 1880 | 15 May 1877 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Zhenchun | Shaodong |- ! align="left"|Last election | 56 seats, 42.73% | 62 seats, 49.64% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 65 | 55 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 47.35% | 41.88% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.62% | 7.76% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | | |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kwok Fung Chu | Huang Jianrong |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 9 July 1874 | 27 June 1870 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Qingdao | Daguan |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 2.77% | 1 seat, 3.85% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 5.62% | 4.20% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.77% | 1.43% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Bao Huangpu Liberal | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Xuan Changshou Kuomintang |} A general election was held on Saturday, 27 November 1880 to determine the members of the 12th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The centrist Liberal Party government, led by Prime Minister Bao Huangpu, was defeated by the opposition centre-right Kuomintang, led by Opposition Leader Xuan Changshou. Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 30 May 1880 National Parliament << 1878 — 1882 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 47.35 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.62 | style="text-align:right;" | 65 | style="text-align:right;" | 9 |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 41.88 | style="text-align:right;" | 7.76 | style="text-align:right;" | 55 | style="text-align:right;" | 7 |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 5.62 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.77 | style="text-align:right;" | 4 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 4.20 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.43 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 | style="text-align:right;" | |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 0.95 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.06 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 125 | |} }} }}